1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treating obesity. More particularly, the present invention provides techniques for stiffening the gastric walls and/or providing tension to the gastric wall to induce satiety, thereby treating obesity.
2. Description of Related Art
Obesity has become a global epidemic in recent years. In a National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey for 1999-2002 conducted by the Center for Disease Control and Prevention, it is estimated that approximately 30 percent of U.S. adults, or about 60 million people, ages 20 or higher, are obese, i.e., having a body mass index of 30 or higher. Approximately 65 percent of U.S. adults, ages 20 or higher, are overweight or obese, i.e., having a body mass index of 25 or higher. The same survey also found that 16 percent of children and adolescents between the ages of 6 and 19 are obese. The fact that the numbers are increasing as well as results of studies that show those who are overweight or obese are more likely to develop other health risks such as hypertension, dyslipidemia, diabetes, heart diseases, gallbladder diseases, strokes, respiratory problems, and even some cancers, have caused health officials to create a movement to help prevent and reduce obesity. As such, programs and regimens have been developed to curb these effects.
Aside from recommended daily physical activities, common weight reduction regimens include administration of systemic medications, which suppress the appetite or reduce the fat and/or sugar uptake of the digestive track. However, systemic medications often exhibit side effects, some of which may be severe.
Another commonly known treatment of obesity is gastric bypass surgery. The surgery divides the stomach into smaller portions and one section, known as the gastric pouch, is then connected to the small intestines. Due to the size of the pouch, food intake is limited, resulting in a reduction in calorie intake and weight loss. However, there are many complications associated with gastric bypass surgery. The surgery is highly invasive which can result in complications post surgery such as hernias, infections, gastritis, and sometimes death. Further, the surgery is irreversible, and thus, issues such as nutrient deficiencies can lead to other health problems such as anemia, osteoporosis, or other bone disorders.
Other alternatives for treating obesity include inserting intra-gastric devices such as gastric balloons into the stomach. Some of the devices may be secured to the stomach lining, while others, are free floating. However, the placement of these devices require large incisions and a lengthy recovery time. Additionally, these devices can deflate or can become detached from the lining and may migrate down the GI tract causing obstructions and necessitate removal.
Shortcomings mentioned above are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques for treating obesity; however, shortcomings mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been completely satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.